Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (Japanese: シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog games and related media. Introduced to the Sonic series in the 15th anniversary Sonic the Hedgehog game in 2006, Silver comes from a hellish future several centuries hence, where Sonic's world has been consumed by the Flames of Disaster. The hedgehog has powerful psychokinetic abilities that enable him to survive in the harsh wasteland of Crisis City. Character Conception Silver's design, and specifically his psychokinetic abilities, were planned as a means of showcasing the capabilities of the powerful new physics engine being implemented in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). The character went through over fifty potential designs, including being named "Venice" (after the Venice-like environs of Soleanna Castle Town) and as a mink rather than a hedgehog, before Silver's final look was settled upon. Silver shares his height, weight, species, initials, gender, and Super State fur and eye color with Sonic and Shadow. Sonic Team member Shun Nakamura has stated in an interview on Sonic Channel that the similarities are very much intentional, especially in terms of Silver's name, so as to ensure that any games entitled Sonic, Shadow, or Silver would end up next to each other on game store shelves. In SEGA's Sonic '06 game script spreadsheet file, there are character profiles written in corresponding English and Japanese that talk of their personalities and some of their origins. At the end of Silver's English profile, it says "(The below is all temporary) Essentially, think Trunks from Dragon Ball Z." In an interview that was included with Sega Mega Drive Collection, Nakamura mentioned that Silver's psychokinetic abilities were originally intended to be used in another action game Sonic Team was developing. It's speculated that this game was the cancelled Fifth Phantom Saga, in which you would have been able to control a character with psychokinetic abilities similar to Silver's. Personality and Traits Although his impressive powers make him a formidable fighter, Silver can often come across as naive and unsure of himself. In Sonic '06, his debut and most major role, Silver relies heavily on his friend Blaze the Cat for guidance and support - traits which allow him to be manipulated by Mephiles the Dark. Nevertheless, Silver is committed to making the future he lives in a better and safer place, from prosecuting an endless fight against Iblis to diving into the past when the timeline is threatened. Much like Sonic and Ivo Robotnik, Silver has his own mad scientist archnemesis in the form of Dr. Eggman Nega. Silver isn't as fast a runner as Sonic or Shadow, but has the ability to fly, at least in cutscenes, using his psychokinetic powers to lift himself. Players of Sonic '06 could use Silver's flight to warp quickly over short distances, and glide slowly over longer ones. Silver can also use the standard Homing Attack, Spin Attack, and Spin Dash in the Rivals games, as well as super transformation in 06. In Sonic Rivals 2, Silver's PK ability is shown to fade with overuse. If it runs out, he becomes physically drained to the point where he can hardly move. The issue is remedied by simply collecting large amounts of rings. Artworks Artwork of Silver the Hedgehog Videos Videos of Silver the Hedgehog Voice Actors *Michael J. Fox *Brad Hawkins *Todd Haberkorn *Andrew Francis *Michael Jackson *Pete Capella *Quinton Flynn *Bryce Papenbrook Voice Sounds *''Silver the Hedgehog/Voice Sounds'' *''Download Silver the Hedgehog / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Sol Category:Team Dimensions